Change of Job to an Adventurer
Change of Job to an Adventurer Intermediate Merchant Commerce Specialists Lecture (Typed as it was presented during the lecture) This Course begins in Syracuse Commerce Courses, at the Academy. By now you have some confidence as a Trader. However, if you experience some other ways of living, you can get a broader point of view. Therefore, I want you to take the Lecture to become an Adventurer. Instructor Andrea is waiting outside the school. Reward 3,000 D Advance 0 D Difficulty 1 star Required Skill Spanish Lv1 & French Lv1 Instructor Andrea right outside the school.' You've got a good look to you, and I see potential. Today I hope, that the enjoyment of an adventure is imparted on you. Let's begin. First of all, in regards to the profession of Adventurer... which do you think has value, precious gems or rocks? "Precious Gems".. hmm, I see. Well, the qualities that are indicitive of that of an Adventurer, lies within the process that you used to arrive at your answer. An unyielding curiosity for the unknown, the desire to find out what makes things what they are, why people act the way they do, and what makes things tick. That is the first step to becoming an Adventurer. Your coming here today means that, you must have already made that first step. Let's end the introduction there and move on to somewhere where we can better continue this conversation. Would you mind coming to meet me at the Harbour. ''Go meet him at the Harbour. Alright, to get right to the point... is what I would like to say, but first I would like to talk about professions. When the lecture is over, I will hand over the "'''Job Transfer Form". If you present this to a Guildmaster for that type of profession, you can change professions. This time, you are transfering to the Adventurer's Guild, so you should go to the Adventurer's GM. If you feel being an Adventurer is right for you, at the end of this Lecture, then you should choose transfer. But, each transfer form, is only good for one use, so think before using it. Are you with me so far? What jobs can I have ..... That is a secret. If I tell you, where's the fun in it? Alright, I will skip any difficult topics and have you learn about "Discoveries". In this world, there are many discoveries to be made and it is correct to say that the number of discoveries of an Adventurer shows their ability. If an Adventurer does not make discoveries, then they are throwing away half the fun of being alive. To get right to it, I'll have you make investigate and make discoveries. Bear in mind, that these are just lying around. You have to gather information and determine their location. Through that process, you can learn of their origin. This is how you connect with the discovery. Since the practical and detailed matters are covered in the Adventurer's course, and I imagine you have to get ready to set sail, let's take a break. When you've made your preparations, come talk to me again. Prepare yourself to set sail for this quest. You may also want to check out the market, see if there are any items to sell in another city (in case you go), be sure you have enough "disaster relief", supplies & "provisions". Now I am going to have you go out and actually make discoveries. Shall I give you some necessary items for that? ''Recieved a dowsing rod item. ''This exhibits the same effects as the "Search Skill" which is necessary for this discovery. If you ahve not aquired Search Skill, then use this item. ''Quest: ''Ok, I will give you some information about the Discovery and with that information, you can search for information and in the end, tie it all and make the Discovery. I am going to have you Discover, the "Stained Glass of the Virgin Mary". You should go and ask the Priest in Marseilles for the details. When you've discovered it, return to the school. I will pray for your fortune. *